A Bee's Perspective - Volume 5
by BEtheLEAF44
Summary: Reunited and it feels so good.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: For this chapter the setting for both characters is their last scene in volume 4: Blake in her father's study and Yang on the boat.

* * *

The pitter-patter of heavy rain thrummed against the rooftops of Menagerie. Though the palm trees stood strong enduring the full force of the sea gale, their leaves blew in wayward directions. The Faunus of the island were accustomed to these random storms. Welcomed them, since you never knew when it would rain again.

Blake spent most of the day in her father's study, combing through Ilia's phone, determined to find a link to the Albain brothers and the attack on Haven. The attempt turned out to be unsuccessful, but there would be an opportunity to confront them on the matter. Her parents had arranged a meeting this evening, but the sudden storm pushed the assembly back to tomorrow night.

With nothing else to do, Blake decided to sift through a box of her old belongings. She held up the old flag of the White Fang, feeling the doubts about taking the organization back creeping in. Across the room on one of the plush sofas, Sun smiled at her encouragingly. His relaxed demeanor eased her, knowing that he would be by her side for whatever came next.

The study's door flew open. They watched as her mother hurried to enter, holding it open for Ghira, who scurried in holding a tea tray. When Kali closed the door, they shared a smile as they took in one another's disheveled appearances.

"Brought some tea," Ghira announced.

"You guys didn't have to," said Blake.

"Nonsense," Kali ensured. "Nothing makes a rainy day better than tea."

Sun perked up. "Tea makes everything better!" he beamed, unaware of Ghira's look of disapproval as the older Faunus settled on the opposite sofa. Blake hoped her father would get on good terms with her friend one day, but his face told her that was unlikely to happen anytime soon. She folded up the flag, then joined them on the sofa.

Kali poured everyone a cup. "I've always loved the rain," she admitted, taking a seat on the larger couch next to Blake. "Such great memories."

Sun paused the sip he was about to take. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

Kali smiled. "Well, I grew up as a fisherman's daughter. The best time to go is after a storm," she explained.

Blake nodded. "Mom's really good. She used to take me when I was younger."

"When Ghira's family moved to Menagerie, he came to the docks nearly every day and bought tons of fish," Kali chuckled, placing a hand on his knee. "It took him forever to work up the courage to ask me out."

"My parents were furious because our house always smelled like fish," Ghira laughed.

"So how'd you ask her out?" Sun asked, adjusting himself as if he were getting ready to hear a great story.

"Well..." began Ghira, who was looking diffident while his wife smirked at him.

"He didn't," Kali finished. "I actually asked him to come fishing with us."

"Really?" Blake asked, enthusiasm in her voice. "I didn't take you for a shy guy, dad."

"I'm not," the large Faunus declared, puffing out his chest. The room remained silent, unconvinced. When Ghira took in their doubtful looks he deflated, sighing deeply. "I mean, I wasn't... until I saw your mother," he confessed. "I could barely form a sentence around her."

"Mmm," Kali hummed during another sip. "I thought he had a speech impediment at first; just kept spouting out gibberish in between grunts." Ghira gave her a dry look while Blake and Sun snickered.

"Well that sounds like a lot of fun," Sun insisted. "Hey! You said the best time to go is after a storm right? Can we go tomorrow?" He asked eagerly.

Ghira began pouring himself more tea. "Trust me, son, you don't want anything to do with that."

Kali brushed him off. "Oh don't listen to him," she badgered then dropped her voice to a whisper. "He's not the best swimmer."

Ghira bristled. "I swim just fine, thanks!" He defended. "Why anyone would want to swim in fifty-foot waves is beyond me!"

"You're being dramatic! Those waves are thirty feet at best," Kali corrected.

A deep furrow became apparent between Sun's eyebrows. "Wait? Swimming? You don't use fishing poles or nets?"

"Like normal people," murmured Ghira.

Kali ignored him, keeping her focus on Sun. "We use spears and knives," she explained. "That way we could choose the fish we wanted and sell them for higher prices."

"Huh..." was all Sun could say.

"You look just like Neptune right now," smirked Blake.

Kali gave him a sympathetic look. "Would you still like to go?"

"Sure," the boy finally said. "I'll try anything once."

"It's your funeral," Ghira muttered while his cup was pressed to his lips.

Kali rolled her eyes then looked at her daughter expectantly. "Want to come, honey?"

Blake smiled fully for the first time in a long time. There was no way she was going to miss this. "Sure."

* * *

The engine-powered ocean liner glided through crystal blue waves with such smooth economy, that even vomit boy could probably stomach the voyage with ease. On the bridge of the impressive boat, the humid eastern breeze danced with strands of golden hair, begging for Yang's attention. She ignored it, keeping her focus glued to the two aged photographs gifted to her by her father. One photo showed a young Team STRK, and the other was of the ship she was currently traveling on.

Getting on board was rather easy. Her father had informed her to show the captain his old team picture and inform him that she was his daughter. When she did, the captain urged her on without needing to pay. "I owe those four my life," he had insisted.

After one final look, Yang returned the photos to her bag, deciding to explore the bridge. The brisk exploration led her to the stern, finding it mostly empty compared to the rest of the ship. Only three crew-members in uniform congregated here. They were a motley bunch; consisting of a short-haired, caramel-skinned brunette, a lanky male with a beard, and a shoeless guy with massive arms. He peculiarly waved his bare foot at his two counterparts who shared the same look of annoyance and repulsion. The brawler would have kept moving, but the strange sight piqued her interest.

"Got this scar fighting Grimm off on my last ship!" the shoeless man boasted.

The female squinted her brown eyes. "What scar?" she asked. The man extended his leg, bringing the enormous foot dangerously close to her eyes. Yang stifled a laugh at the look of pure horror on the stranger's face while edging her way closer unnoticed and resting her arms on the railing nearby.

"The big toe!" The shoeless man urged, wiggling his very calloused digits with gusto. His feet were so dry, Yang could clearly see the cracks in his skin from where she was, making her stomach quiver. "Look closer!"

The poor girl looked so dismayed, she seemed to be having trouble choosing a course of action. Without really knowing why, Yang decided to help her out. "It's a good thing that Grimm didn't take your toe," she stated and they all looked her way. "Cuz then they'd have to call you Roberto."

"Rubber-toe!" The third man guffawed after a beat of silence. "Good one!"

Relief swelled through the female once the foot was removed from her vicinity and she joined in on the laughter. Big foot on the other hand just looked at her blankly. "The best stories come from scars," he sneered, looking Yang up and down. "Got any?"

Yang smiled broadly. "Oh no. Nothing as impressive as your toe," she said, removing the riding glove off her cybernetic arm. "Just this." Three sets of eyes widened and the robotic hand made a thumbs-up gesture.

To Yang's surprise, big foot's eyes shifted from annoyance to grandiose. He approached and was about to reach out for the arm, but stopped himself during the act. "Why—that's Atlas technology," he said with wonder. "It's incredibly hard to get something like this. How did—"

"Arun," the female interrupted. Big foot turned and looked at her impatiently. "At least buy the girl a drink before you start diving into deep topics," she advised as she walked past him. "Briny and I have a meeting with the captain. Maybe we'll catch you two later?" She asked to Yang.

"Sure," Yang ensured. Before she knew it, Arun eagerly ushered her to the lower deck containing a low lit lounge and bar. He encouraged her to have a seat and when he came back, he hurriedly placed two dark bottles on the table. Yang gave him a vague summary of what happened at Beacon, not really wanting to relive that night yet again.

Arun didn't seem to mind, shamelessly eyeing her arm, and badgering her about its specifications with extensive technical terms that flew right over Yang's head. "It's custom made," he kept saying. "How much force can the metal withstand in extreme temperatures?"

"I have no clue," the brawler said for the third time. She took a long sip from her bottle—assuming it was beer—instantly regretting that choice. Straight rum accosted her taste buds, making her cough heavily.

"Arun," the female from earlier greeted, cutting short another question that had something to do with tactile sensory input during the blonde's fit of coughing. "Captain asked if you could keep watch over the port side. Thought he saw some kind of tail in the water or something."

The guy actually seemed sad, his face falling. "Duty calls," he groaned, taking one final swig. He set the empty glass on the table and looked at Yang hopefully. "Can we talk again sometime?"

"Huh?" The blonde said distractedly, peeling her gaze from the emptied bottle. How anyone managed more than a sip of that nauseating liquid was beyond her. "Oh. Yeah. Sure," she agreed.

He beamed. "Great! I have so much more to talk about! Catch you later!" He ensured with a wave.

"Later big foo— I mean Arun," Yang corrected, sighing with relief when he didn't seem to notice.

"I think you've got an admirer," the female pointed out as they both watched him leave.

"Correction," Yang said, holding up her robotic arm. "My arm has an admirer."

"I don't know," the other woman smirked, motioning towards Yang's glass. "He did buy you the best grog out there."

The blonde shivered. "If this is the best, I don't even want to know what the worst is." The stranger laughed, easy and light. "Is he the ship's Huntsman?" Yang asked.

The woman crossed her arms. "He's had some formal training from Vacuo, but he mentioned leaving before he graduated. Our captain wanted to bump up security after we encountered a Sea Feilon some time ago, but he can't afford a licensed Huntsman," she shrugged. "Arun may be eccentric, but I know he means well. He even tinkered with our ship's canons and they're better than ever."

"Guy's got a thing for weapons," Yang noticed.

"Especially from Atlas," said the stranger. "Always talks about saving up enough money to go there in the hopes of joining their team of scientists."

"He would get along great with my sister," the blonde added conversationally. "Maybe she'd be able to answer his questions."

"If anyone could keep up with him, then they should get some sort of award," the other woman grinned. "I'm Leena by the way."

Yang returned the smile. "I'm Yang. Nice toe meet you," she said slowly.

Leena laughed airily and nodded towards Yang's glass. "Care for another drink?"

The blonde shuddered. "Sorry, I don't think I could handle another... grog? Is that what you called it?"

Leena nodded. "Yeah, that's just a blanket term we sailors use for alcoholic drinks. Bar has plenty of options."

"Okay," Yang acquiesced, still feeling leery. "I'll have what you're having. Unless it's that," she pointed at the nearly full bottle.

Leena winked. "Be right back."

During the voyage, Yang spent most of her time with Leena and the crew. They were fun to be around, but what impressed her the most was watching Leena in her element. She was the only woman amongst the crew of men and a couple years older than Yang, but she directed her shipmates with ease whenever the captain was busy.

When night fell, the boisterous bunch would hang out in the lounge to trade stories or bawdy jokes. It felt good to be around good people again; to laugh after being sequestered for so long. The men drunk _heavily—_every night; only to wake up at dawn each morning to do it all over again. Yang and Leena usually stayed more reserved, sticking to a drink or two. Yang guessed the brown-eyed woman had to stay somewhat competent in case something happened.

Tonight was the last night of the voyage. The crewmen were rowdier than usual, huddled together and singing—or screaming—horribly. This didn't seem like new behavior to Leena, who watched the show with a crooked smile. Beside her, the blonde stared straight ahead, mind busy thinking about the journey that awaited her tomorrow.

Leena nudged her shoulder lightly to ask, "Want to get some air?"

Yang looked at her, then at the noisy men. "Sure," she agreed.

When they reached the ghostly top deck, they discovered a blanket of fog hovering just above the water. With the moon so close, it almost felt like they were sailing on clouds; a hauntingly marvelous display. "You never really get used to how breathtaking the world can be," Leena said, leaning on the nearby railing. "Especially on nights like these."

Yang, who was still distracted with her thoughts, decided to put her worries aside and focus on being present with her new friend during their last night of the voyage. She joined her at the rail, taking it all in. "No," she agreed, lips cocked in amusement. "Y'know, I tried to catch some fog once... mist."

Leena looked her way, shook her head, and laughed richly. "I think I'll miss you... and your bad jokes."

"Likewise," Yang said genuinely, brightening the other woman's smile. Her brown eyes flitted to the brawler's mouth then back up to her eyes. As if on impulse, Leena moved in closer, pressing their lips together lightly. After a heartbeat, she hovered back, meeting Yang's dumbfounded expression with a questioning look.

Indecision froze Yang in place, images of Blake flashing in her mind. She did her best to push them back to the deep recesses of her mind, determined not to feel the familiar pang of longing that came with thoughts of her. After everything that Blake put her through, somehow it felt wrong to be kissing someone else.

At the same time, however, Blake wasn't here. A choice that _she_ made. It was pointless to keep clinging to this hope that Yang would ever see her again. Besides, even if she did, how could they ever go back to what they had before?

Leena was here now. Desire shimmered brightly in her eyes, reaching something deep and primal within Yang. Call it selfish, but after months of loneliness, having someone who enjoyed your company and who wanted you felt better than receiving all the lien in the world.

In a moment of weakness, Yang's head dipped down. This time, Leena kissed her without abandon. A flood of sensations surged through Yang's body resonating from Leena's experienced mouth moving against hers. Instinct took over and she pulled her in, feeling Leena's warm hands cupping her face, as if she were trying to anchor herself in the moment. A soft moan escaped, and she ran her fingers through golden hair.

Yang stiffened. For a split second, she forgot that she was kissing Leena, vividly picturing Blake in her place instead. A selfish part screamed at her to keep going; to imagine the other woman was Blake. It was that thought that made the blonde rip away, her face tightening apologetically. "I'm sorry," she exhaled, extricating herself from Leena's embrace.

At once, Leena's quizzical expression turned rigid. "Did I do something wrong?" she spouted quickly.

"No! It's not you," Yang assured, unable to look her in the eye. How could she after she'd just considered using her? She felt like an asshole.

"I'm sorry," Leena didn't believe her. "I thought..." her head shook while a hand ran through her short hair. "It doesn't matter. "I'm sorry," she repeated, clearly upset with herself.

"Leena... I think you're great. I just..." Yang had no clue how to finish that sentence because saying she pictured her old flame while they kissed probably wouldn't bode well.

"Have baggage?" Leena offered into the heavy silence.

"Yeah," she answered hesitantly.

Leena refocused her attention on the water. Her next words were low, barely more than a whisper. "We all do, Yang."

The blonde turned to her reluctantly, not sure what she could say to make the other woman feel better. They had become fast friends and it didn't feel right leaving tomorrow if things were awkward between them. Suddenly Leena's words sank in, making Yang wonder if she'd been burned too. "Have you ever fallen for someone?" She wondered out loud.

"Too many times," Leena snorted. "I think that's why I like being on the ship so much. We're never in one place for long and the people that come on board are temporary. I don't have to open up to anyone."

"Sounds lonely."

Leena blinked. She cut a laugh that held no humor. "Yeah—well... we're all just winging this life thing. Right?"

When Leena's eyes flicked to Yang's, the blonde chanced a small smile; glad when the other returned it. "Truer words have never been spoken," she agreed, pleased to have fallen back into a semi-familiar banter.

"Listen, Yang, I've had enough rebounds in my life to know when I am one. It's not something you have to feel bad about—It's part of moving on." Lilac eyes flashed. "I like you," the brunette continued. "I think we could have a good time. And... I'm not delirious. I know you're leaving tomorrow, but I'd like you to leave with something to remember me by. No strings attached." She stepped closer, moonlight slivering the outline of her cheek. "Or, we can just forget the kiss happened and I promise it won't be awkward. Either way, you hold all the cards."

Well shit... Yang had never had anyone be so forward with her. Oddly, thoughts of her dad popped up. If he was able to let go of Raven, then what stopped Yang from doing the same? Hadn't she told herself time and time again that she needed to get over Blake, yet she never took any actions to do so? Maybe, instead of being a product of her own past, this was the first step in the direction towards moving-onville?

After what seemed like an eternity, her feet closed the distance between her and the other woman. She pressed their lips together into a fierce kiss, adamant about finally burning down the proverbial bridge with Blake. And this—this would be the spark.

* * *

Notes: DON'T HATE ME! I know it's rough reading Yang with someone else, but I am trying to be realistic. At this time, I doubt Blake would sleep with anyone new. She has the WF to worry about and I feel like her character has to get really close to someone before she decides to sleep with them.

Yang has been confused about Blake leaving for nearly a year. I doubt she thought that she'd ever see her again and really how long can someone be hurt and confused until they try to move on?


	2. Chapter 2

Sometime before dawn, the hum of a song roused Yang awake. She promptly sat up and scanned the dusky cabin through groggy eye's for the lullaby's source, finding it empty with the exemption of the curled up body beside her. Puzzled, she studied Leena's sleeping form wrapped in tousled sheets, unable to help the dopey smile that formed on her lips as flashes of the steamy night they shared played in her mind.

Still, there was no way Leena could be the source because the voice she heard belonged to a stranger. Yang massaged her temples, thinking she was off her rocker and just hearing things in her sleep. She supposed that a lullaby waking her was better than those jostling nightmares of Adam. Come to think about it, she couldn't recall the last time she saw him in one.

Leena stirred. "I can practically hear you thinking," she groaned sleepily through closed eyes.

Yang winced apologetically though the other woman couldn't see it. "Sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be," Leena assured while sitting up and wiping her eyes. "Do you… want to talk about it?" she wondered aloud.

Yang shook her head, brows furrowing. "I just... thought I heard something. Did you happen to hear a song?"

"No," the woman gave her a sympathetic look. "Maybe you've just been at sea too long? There are urban legends of sailors being lured to the water by Sirens with their singing. Supposedly they got stranded from the ship... and died."

"Maybe," Yang mused. "Also, that's really depressing."

Leena snorted. "Plenty of dour tales regarding sailors," she burrowed back into the blanket, still worn out from their nightly activities. Her eyes flung open with a realization. "You… you're still here?"

"Huh?"

Her face was the picture of patience. "I mean… I normally find people sneaking out about now."

"Why?" Yang's head tilted. "Your room is so cool! I love all the nautical embellishments. Plus your bed is way comfier than what I've been sleeping on," she nestled closer to Leena. "Oh," the subtext finally clicked, stalling the robotic hand she was about to place around the other woman's waist in midair. "Wait... do you want me to leave?"

"No, no," the brunette insisted. She grasped the suspended hand and wrapped it around her body while turning to her side. "It's…" her mind hunted through her lexicon for a word. "Nice," she decided.

"Good," said Yang, planting a kiss on her shoulder. "I think so too."

When the ship docked some time later, Yang said her goodbyes to the captain and crew. Afterwards, Leena helped her secure her belongings to her motorcycle. "Got everything?" she asked, straightening her stance.

"Think so," answered Yang, tightening the strap once more to stall. This goodbye was harder than she'd expected. She straightened as well, pretending to take inventory of her belongings in search of something to say.

"Be safe. Okay?" The other woman said softly.

Though Leena's face stayed placid, Yang could make out the hints of concern in her brown eyes. "Always am," the brawler assured.

"I watched Arun launch you in a cannon," she responded, tone flat.

The blonde's easy grin appeared. "Believe it or not, my friend sent me higher with a hammer!"

The other woman chuckled. "Well, I hope you find your friends… and your sister," she encouraged, crossing her arms. "And thank you… for being so wholesome. I almost forgot that people could be that way. It's refreshing." Something tender twinkle in Yang's eyes, making Leena's throat constrict. "You should get going," she blundered, her voice betraying her. In a rare show of awkwardness, she turned on a heel to leave.

Yang called her name, halting the other woman in place. "...turn around," she asked softly.

The brunette took a deep breath—feeling the need to steel herself for some reason—then turned slowly. To her surprise, the blonde arms wrapped around her in a warm hug that caught her completely off guard. When she finally realized what was happening, she couldn't help the sigh of relief that left her lips.

When Yang was younger, Summer had once told her that sometimes we have so many words we want to say to someone. To let them know that they're special to us. It can get overwhelming, but somehow, a hug communicates all those words in the best way. Yang hoped that was true now, because ultimately, she found Leena to be refreshing too.

Where Blake was normally cryptic or secretive, Leena seemed to value being straightforward and open. There was a warmth to her that simply felt different. Yang always thought if she were ever to fall in love, it would feel like fireworks and burning passion, but what if it was supposed to feel like this hug—soothing and cozy, as if you were sitting in front of a fire on a cold winter's day.

"I'll miss you," the blonde said quietly. There was no denying that they had chemistry, but more than that, the woman had given her the first stitch in mending her broken heart. For the first time since Blake ran, Yang felt like she was going to be okay. Maybe those that lose their way were supposed to find each other, so they could help one another navigate through the dark?

Leena returned the embrace tightly and Yang was shocked how her mind was flirting with the possibility of them having something more. The thought of being with someone other than Blake seemed preposterous just a few months ago, but with Leena, she began to care for someone else. Unfortunately, right now, neither time nor circumstance were on their side.

They lingered like that for several moments, unsure if they'd ever see one another again. "I'll miss you too," Leena breathed. "But... if you ever need to travel by boat in the future…" she let the implication hang in the air with a knowing smirk.

Yang returned it. "I know just where to go," she winked. "Y'know—."

The brunette pressed their lips together into a slow, deep kiss. "Don't ruin the moment with a joke," she whispered against the other's mouth.

"C'mon," Yang coaxed, reinitiating another kiss. "It's the last good one you'll hear for a while," deciding this would be a 'see you later' instead of a 'goodbye.'

The brunette kept her eyes closed, though she couldn't help a smile. "Shoot."

"I saw the past, present, and future walk into a bar once," Yang beamed. "It was tense!"

The journey across the large continent felt both long and monotonous. Countless hours were spent on her motorcycle, riding from dawn til' dusk, and settling down in villages or settlements for the night only to do it all again. The days began to bleed together, but the growing number of bandits informed Yang that she was close getting close to her destination.

On the umpteenth day, Yang stopped her bike at a small mart for gas and supplies. Inside, the only occupants were an elderly man behind the counter and a younger man at the bar. The other patron's eyes widened upon seeing the brawler. He watched her walk up to the shopkeeper with hungry eyes.

"Hi," Yang greeted. "Can I have a drink?"

The shopkeeper squinted. "Aren't you a little young to drink?" He asked.

Yang removed her sunglasses, resting her elbows on the bar. "Of water," she clarified. "It's hot out."

"Oh! Right!" The elderly man agreed and walked away to fetch Yang's order.

"Are you telling me you're too young to drink?" The man beside her laughed, unconvinced. Now that the blonde got a good look at him, his long, greasy hair looked as though it had never known the magic of shampoo. "You look like a regular Huntress… and a beauty at that." His gravelly voice became huskier, making Yang's skin crawl.

"I'm good," Yang warned, returning her attention towards the bar. "Thanks, pal."

To her annoyance, the creepy guy got up and advanced closer. "Seriously… not too bulky, not too lean, you're—"

"Just right," she finished for him with an eye roll. It was at that moment Yang knew, her vagina was drier than Arun's feet. "Yup. Like I said, I'm good," she reiterated in a tone that conveyed she wasn't messing around.

Once more the guy didn't take the hint. "And your hair," he breathed, excited. When he set out to reach for a golden lock, Yang's hand latched onto his wrist. She peered straight into his soul through crimson eyes, then blessed him with a punch to the face so holy, it knocked a tooth out. His body bounced around the store like a ping pong ball, eventually making its way out the door, and hopefully into the trash where he belonged.

The shopkeeper poked his head up from behind the bar, showing his gratitude by offering the water on the house. Once Yang's hand stopped shaking, she took the offer gratefully then returned to her bike.

"Hey blondie," the greasy man grunted as he got up before Yang could start the engine.

Yang's shoulders slouched heavily over the handlebars. "Seriously? This isn't over?" she groaned.

When the shady guy explained that he could take her to the Branwen tribe, Yang replied, "That's a hard no."

"Think about it," he urged. "I can save you precious time." His mouth formed a malevolent smile, showcasing his missing tooth.

"I don't want you anywhere near me... or my bike." She was about to start the engine and take off, then sighed loudly. He wasn't wrong about saving her time. It could mean finding Ruby in a matter of hours versus days or weeks. Another audible sigh left her lips. "Fine," she said through closed teeth.

Luckily, the guy wasn't stupid. He sat as far away from her as possible on the motorcycle and kept his hands to himself. "Head east. There will be an access road that'll take us around Grimm territory."

"Scared?"

"Please," he scoffed. "Fear isn't in my vocabulary."

"Neither is consent," Yang spat, not bothering to hide the snark.

* * *

Blake walked purposefully to an open area by the water, eager to get some sparring in with Sun. This morning, her father had addressed the island, telling everyone of Adam's plan to attack Mistral, with the ultimate goal of persuading the Faunus to protect Haven against the White Fang.

Unfortunately, the effort had been completely butchered by Ilia, who managed to denounce the Belladonna name—calling them traitors to the Faunus—and swaying the island's trust in Blake's family.

The chameleon Faunus had been not only a former colleague, but a friend as well. Blake feared that Ilia would lose her way like Adam had, becoming so ruthless that she wouldn't blink at the death of humans. After all, she didn't seem the least bit remorseful after hurting Sun, and he was of her kind. But Blake felt it in her gut that there was still hope for her old friend. There had to be.

There was also the issue that no one seemed to have any interest in helping defend Haven, which was probably the worst thing of all. Sun faced her, sporting a rare grimace on his face. When people began circling around them to watch, the Wukong boy brightened, flashing the crowd a confident grin. Several females all but swooned, tossing him unabashed flirtatious smiles in return.

Blake rolled her eyes playfully, but maybe sparring in front of the masses wasn't such a bad idea. Perhaps they could influence some of the onlookers to join their cause after all? They went at it for several rounds, earning impressed cheers from the crowd; Sun had always been a fun opponent and top notch fighter.

They were squaring off for another bout when Blake noticed her parents approaching. "Hey," she greeted, raising a brow.

Her father stood beside her. "Care to let me go a few rounds with your friend?"

"You… want to spar?" Blake looked as bewildered as she sounded.

Ghira's massive shoulders shrugged. "Well, if we're going to help you defend Haven, I think I should shake some rust off my fighting. So to speak."

Sun came to stand beside Blake. "It's not a bad idea," he mused. "People may get swayed to help?" He gestured to himself with his thumb simultaneously wrapping an arm around Blake's shoulders. "Leave it to me! I'll get the Belladonna's combat ready," he grinned.

Blake shot her dad an appreciative nod, then stood by her mother who wore a wide smile, looking giddier than usual. "You look… excited?" Blake noticed.

Kali beamed as bright as the sun overhead. "Oh! I am, dear! Do you know how long it's been since I've seen your father fight?"

"...No?"

"Too long," the older woman ensured, rubbing her hands together zealously. "Watching him fight was one of the things that made me attracted to him." Her eyes glossed over Sun and his ogling female entourage. "I just hope I didn't look as obvious as those girls," Kali blushed.

Blake laughed. "You and dad were made for each other."

The older woman's brows furrowed, but her eyes didn't leave the sparring men. "I don't know about that. Some days he makes me want to bang my head against a pan, but I think we do our best." When Ghira and Sun finished a round, Kali clapped her hands and yelled, "Great job, honey!" They faced each other to go again and Kali offered an apologetic look. "Anyway, I was never really big on the whole soulmate concept; that you're supposed to find a perfect match and live happy ever after. Sometimes things get hard, and then what?"

Blakes lips became a thin line. "I used to think me and Adam were soulmates," she said quietly. "I think that's why I was so scared to let anyone else in. He showed me that you can't change someone by loving them harder."

Kali's eyes became empathetic. "Love is so many things…" her words were quiet. "But I think the most important kind, is the love for yourself." Blake tilted her head. "I know it sounds selfish, but relationships aren't some magic key to happiness. The things you don't like about yourself will manifest and corrode what you've built with someone." Her hand cupped Blake's cheek. "And no one should ever have the power to determine your worth. Because _you_ are a gift, and _you_ get to choose who you'd like to share that with."

Blake blinked back tears. "Thanks mom," she breathed. Her mind couldn't help but drift to Yang—the girl who had so much light and positive energy, that people couldn't help getting drawn to her.

Kali returned the smile. "I'm a wealth of knowledge, dear. I've got over two decades of experience with your father," she chuckled.

"No kidding," the younger Faunus agreed, wishing she'd heard this advice a long time ago. Better late than never she supposed. "Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Anything."

"Say you do find someone worth your time… how do you make it last?"

"Hmm," the older woman pushed her lips out. "I think some people assume that love will make their lives easier. However, one one of the biggest things I've learned, is that you're going to have your problems and disagreements. Choosing commitment means you both find ways to work through issues and grow," her shoulders shrugged. "It can take a lot of work… but, love is a choice you make every day. And I think it's worth it."

Ghira was panting heavily after another round. He straightened, then began removing his coat, revealing a hairy chest glistening with sweat. "Look at all that man!" Kali bellowed, igniting fire on Blake's cheeks.

"Mom!" she hissed. "Calm yourself."

Ghira's enormous muscles flexed and rippled in preparation for another bout. "Put a baby in me!" Kali shouted thirstily.

"Yeah, we're done," Blake began walking away. "Good talk, mom," she said over her shoulder.

Notes:

I think the movie Forgetting Sarah Marshall is a good example of the point I want to try to make. When you first break up with someone and it's still fresh, you remember all the good memories with your ex. As time goes on and you start having hope that there could be love someone else, you begin remembering the negative aspects of the relationship and why it didn't work. At least, that has been my experience and I wanted to show Yang hitting that point.

This is just my personal opinion, but I don't think Yang and Blake would have worked out while they were back at Beacon. Blake needed to grow out of her self-loathing and she did that in volume 4. To me, that's why her character development was so great. We see her transform from this moody, stubborn teenager to a warm, compassionate, good-natured person we all knew that she could be.

I hope everyone is safe out there during these troubling times.


End file.
